


hc list part Two!!

by pasteldweams



Category: MapleStory
Genre: alot has kinda happened between the time frames of when i first posted my two works to this work rn, but for my other; first fic here, but honestly this ship is dead, but ill continue to work on writing for this ship bc it is a comfort of mine, god here i am, however i wont delete it eiether so. enjoy it i guess, i dont think ill post the next chapters mainly bc its an old work, i may not say it but its my city now, more like my first work for this ship anyways, so i apologize for not posting oft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteldweams/pseuds/pasteldweams
Relationships: Aria/Phantom (MapleStory)
Kudos: 3





	hc list part Two!!

-aria didnt know too much of her parents, she only has vague memories of the both of them, such as her mother putting the skaia around her neck when she was still a young child. admittedly, i havent gotten around yet as to what happened to her parents, but aria wasnt rushed to be crowned like cygnus was, elena filled in for her until she was old enough to be crowned and rule.

-i always wanted to consider the possibility of cygnus being a distant, but blood related child of phantom and aria; the canon points away from this as cygnus is arias niece, but theres already a lot we dont know in canon + the timeline is whacked from when aria dies / heroes are in ice, to when cygnus is crowned empress and the heroes are unfrozen. whatever the answer is, this is canon in my head. my reasonings for this is below

-arias spirit is actually attached and bound to the skaia, the very same gem she used to lure phantom to ereve, and now in the possession of cygnus. occassionally the two empresses talk to each other when aria has enough energy to take form, and cygnus often goes to her for guidance and advice. maybe they eventually talk of more personal matters as aria knew well enough of what it was like to rule with so much at stake? and with cygnus already being fairly young when hilla tried to take over ereve, and being the empress who will lead the entirety of mapleworld to battle against the black mage, aria was worried because she didnt want cygnus to crack like an egg under all of the pressure

not gonna lie but i feel like the real reason aria hasnt, or refused to move on and rest in peace, is because phantom isnt happy, and shes seen the things he went through all to get his revenge due to being a spirit. but nonetheless she manifested from the skaia out of pure anger over lotus trying to use phantom - the very same man she loves - in an attempt to kill cygnus.

-aria knew from shinsoo, while she was still alive and ruling, that the past empresses, herself included, had the potential to awaken as a trancendant due to the link that all the empresses once shared with shinsoo. when cygnus awakened as a half trancendant due to the shock from shinsoos death, aria felt a bit of that power and because of it, she was able to manifest more often. when cygnus awakened as a whole trancendant however, aria was able to manifest almost all the time - all because of how cygnus always kept the skaia with her around her neck, the same as aria once did. during alliance meetings, or when phantom is around, her spirit goes back into the gem because she knows well enough that the more that phantoms sees her, the more that he'll refuse to move on. and lets face it he never moves on :'). but i must say that i do wonder about if phantom and cygnus took turns with the gem in order to talk to aria?

\- i feel that phantom once acted coldly towards cygnus, because seeing the very same jewel that aria used just to meet him, and how cygnus reminds him so much of her, just made him remember all the guilt over how he couldve been there to save aria but she always reassured him that she would be okay, despite the fateful meeting being so heavily rigged against her in the first place. 

-okay so hear me out but like. so because the black mages' seal prevented one from going back in time past a certain point as so that no one could stop the heroes from sealing the bm, considering the current lore, would it be possible for phantom to go back in the time to save aria? like it could very well mess up everything but :) if it means being with her again then he doesnt care what happens; afterall the heroes were still able to successfully seal the black mage away without his help. i think ill expand on this idea some more along with considering writing something w this in mind but anyways

\- i dont think this is canon but i wondered, when phantom first enters lachelein, would lucid disguise herself as aria by using phantoms dreams / subconsious, like that one image of phantom and aria from the maple bgm jazz covers?

so my reasoning as for cygnus being a possible child-of-sorts of phantom and aria, is that in canon theres alot we dont know behind cygnus' backstory, before neinheart left rien and his younger sister lilin, alone to find the empress; all we know from cygnus' grand athenaeum story was that maple world was desperate for an empress to properly lead them so cygnus was taught how to rule and such before being hastily crowned. but also it was Years™️ between the time of arias death to cygnus being crowned. like this was long enough for the heroes - and almost the black mage - to be almost completely forgotten about by the people. according to phantoms storyline, this was actually about 300 years as it mentions of a war in el nath - perhaps this is referring to the events of the winter bard?

also (again, in canon) theres alot we dont know of behind the extent of phantoms relationship with aria, and the things they couldve done before she was killed. so like we Dont Know if cygnus could be their possible child despite phantom remarking that aria only had a niece despite even that being so long ago? for all we know, cygnus could be his daughter and hes simply mistaken; i mean homeboy even saw aria in her during that one scene in his infiltration animation. we dont know if him and aria had enough time to have at least one child before she was killed but anyways that is all of my tea for tonight


End file.
